csofandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Knife
| damage = *34 (A) *60 (B) | fire = *Quick slice (A) *Stab (B) | rateoffire = *High (A) *Low (B) | weightloaded = 0% | system = combatknife |type = Melee |variant = |used = |date = Singapore/Malaysia 1 August 2012 Indonesia 5 December 2012 Turkey 2 April 2014 CSN:Z 27 November 2014 (Craft) Vietnam 26 March 2015 (Craft) |source = Mileage Auction |origin = Unknown |price = $0 |knockback = Low |stun = High |addon = Stab |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }} Soul Bane Dagger or 'Combat knife '''is a cash point event-based melee weapon in ''Counter-Strike Online. Overview A natural combat dagger that can be a threat to anyone in the war zone. The dagger is sealed under the noble imprint of the mythical god and its two soul bane pearls stay respite while waiting for the true warrior to awake its potential. Advantages *High damage per stab *Does not affect player speed *Ideal for Knife Battle Disadvantages *Effective in close range only *Difficult when dealing with multiple enemies Tips Original *As most knives act, backstabbing is the most feasible way to take out enemies. *Its primary attack damage is similar to Wedung's (medium damage with medium rate) while its secondary attack damage is lower than Seal knife (-5) but with greater range. Variants/Upgrades Master Combat Knife With the blade Sealed under the noble imprint of the mythical god, the 5 respite Soul-bane pearls has been awakened. With up to 30cm long distance attack, the evil blade impels on every vital points of the enemy, and also, the serrated blade will further optimize and benefits any short distance assault. Users Terrorist: *Gunsmith: Seen in posters. Events *Singapore/Malaysia: 24 October 2011. *Indonesia: 5 December 2012. *Turkey: 2 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 27 November 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery Combat Knife= File:Combatknife_viewmodel.png|View model ckwm.jpg|World Model File:Gunsmith_wcombat_knife.png|Gunsmith with Combat Knife sbdkp.jpg|South Korea poster mcktp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster MCK.png|Ditto, resale ckcp.jpg|China poster File:Combatknife_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Combatknife_promo2.jpg|Ditto, resale indo_Promo_poster_051212.jpg|Indonesia poster Combat-Knife(1).jpg|Thailand poster Mei_erica_soulbane_serrated_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster combatknife hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Soul Bane Dagger (Combat Knife).jpg|In-game screenshot Draw sound Hit sound Ditto Attack miss sound Stab sound Wall impact sound Have you done upgrading this knife? YES! No.. |-| Master Combat Knife= Mck_vmdl.png|View model Mck_vmdl_slash.png|Slashing Mck_vmdl_stab.png|Stabbing sbsbcp.jpg|World model Carlit with MCK.jpg|Carlito with Master Combat knife CSOKNIFE05.jpg|A SAS operative with a Master Combat knife Sbdkp.jpg|South Korea poster File:Mastercombatknife_poster_kr.png|Ditto, resale Mcktp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster MCK.png|Ditto, resale mckcp.jpg|China poster Upgrade Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster Mei_erica_soulbane_serrated_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster cats.jpg|In-game screenshot mastercombat hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Triva *Its stab_miss animation is a duplicate of stab_hit, meaning that it will always show the same animation regardless if the actual stab connects or otherwise. *Despite the tooltip stating the weapon will disappear after upgrading it to Soul Bane Serrated Blade in Singapore/Malaysia, the Combat Knife remains available, so far in the aforementioned region, after upgrading due to player pressure. Although its first debut did not feature the replacement in any region. External links *Combat knife at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Event exclusive Category:Code box items Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions